Quiero reformas ¡ya!
by Starbell Cat
Summary: Que Midorikawa Se pierda buscando algo y al final lo tenga en su habitación es raro, que le caiga el mundo encima buscando la cocina es peor, pero que se caiga a las alcantarillas intentando matar a alguien no tiene precio. PASEN Y LEAN!


**Hola! Este es mi primer one-shot. Es de humor y no hay ninguna pareja. Disculpad mis faltas de ortografía.**

**Star: En esta ocasión yo le he ayudado.**

**Bell: Exácto, está hecho por las dos.**

**Espero que os guste. Allá vamos...**

**_ Quiero reformas ¡ya!_**

Eran las 08:00a.m. cuando cierto chico de pelo verde y ojos negros se despertó. Su nombre era Ryuuji Midorikawa pero en estos momentos se le conocía como Reize. Se despertó agitado y lo único que tenía en mente era...

-¡Tengo que ir al baño!- empezó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo pero entonces cayó en algo sumamente importante.

-¿Dónde está el baño? Genial esto es genial. Este lugar es como un laberinto y hay más puertas, pasadizos y trampillas que en… que en… Pues en algún lugar que tenga todo eso.

Midorikawa no tenía la más remota idea de donde estaba cada cosa así que decidió abrir todas las puertas una por una.

_Primera habitación…_

-Aquí no hay nada ni siquiera hay muebles.

_Segunda habitación…_

-Bueno vamos progresando, aquí al menos hay muebles.

_Tercera habitación…_

Nada más abrir la puerta un libro se estampó en toda su cara.

-No entres en las habitaciones sin llamar imbécil- dijo cierta peliazul con dos mechones blancos a los lados y que solo tenía una toalla cubriéndole el cuerpo.- ¿Y si llego a estar completamente desnuda?- Preguntó molesta.

-Discúlpame Ulvida te lo ruego. No volverá a suceder.- Rogó Mido temiendo por su vida.

-Está bien por esta vez vale.

-Gracias.

Entonces el peliverde salió de la habitación para seguir con la misión "En busca del baño perdido".

_Cuarta habitación…_

-Estos son los vestuarios- entonces cayó en algo más importante todavía- ¡Son los vestuarios femeninos!

Salió corriendo no quería tener nada más que ver con chicas semidesnudas que le estampaban libros en la cara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Vigésima habitación..._

-Tampoco es. Necesito encontrar rápido el baño que va a explotarme la vejiga.

_Vigésima primera habitación..._

Nada más abrir la puerta una alarma se encendió y de unos altavoces se escuchaba: "Alerta intruso, alerta intruso"

Unos robots armados salieron de a saber donde y comenzaron a dispararle. Midorikawa salió disparado para librarse de ellos, pero cuanto más corría más ganas tenía de ir al baño. A punto de mearse encima se chocó con alguien y ambos cayeron de bruces contra el suelo.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos haces?- preguntó cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes que estaba molesto porque alguien le acababa de caer encima.

-Lo siento Hiroto, pero unos robots asesinos que me persiguen no me dejan ir al baño.

-¿Que?- ahora Hiroto estaba más confuso que antes. ¿Unos robots asesinos no le dejaba ir al baño porque lo querían matar?- Explícamelo mejor porque la verdad no he entendido nada de nada.

Midorikawa se lo íva a explicar pero ciertos robots asesinos lo interrumpieron.

-Ahhh! Los robots asesinos atacan de nuevo- gritó mientras se ponía detrás de Hiroto.

-Código siete punto cero desconexión de alarma.- Entonces los robots bajaron las armas y se fueron por donde habían venido.

-Gracias Hiro-chan.

-Vale pero ahora explícame para que me entere ¿Se puede saber por qué te perseguían?- preguntó ya desesperado porque no se enteraba de nada.

-Es que mientras buscaba el baño entré por error donde no debía y me empezaron a perseguir- explicó un poco avergonzado.

-Pero si tienes baño en tu habitación.

-Ups, se me había olvidado jeje. Ahora disculpa.- Entonces empezó a correr de nuevo.

Hiroto lo miraba irse pero cinco segundos después lo volvía a tener delante desesperado.

-No me acuerdo donde está mi habitación, ayúdame por favor- rogó desesperado. A Hiroto le resvaló una gotita por la nuca.

-Está bien te acompaño.

Despues de que Midorikawa consiguiera ir al baño le entraron ganas de un helado de chocolate. Salió de la habitación fue a la planta baja y se encontró con un laberinto exactamente igual al de la planta de arriba. Enfadado abrió la primera puerta y se le cayó encima un montón de objetos pero a Midorikawa le pareció que le cayera la Vía Láctea al completo. Era la habitación donde Nagumo guardaba todos los chismes y cachivaches para hacer bromas.

-¡Nagumo te voy a matar!- se dirigió a la habitación de Nagumo donde, a parte de él, se encontraban Gazelle, Hiroto y Ulvida. Midorikawa se acercó enfadado hacia Nagumo.

-Cuidado con la trampilla- dijo Ulvida. Pero ya era tarde, Mido había caído por la trampilla que daba a las alcantarillas. Subió de nuevo más enfadado que antes.

-¿Se puede saber como es que tienes una trampilla que va a las alcantarillas?- preguntó Mido intentando controlar el tono de voz.

-Bueno...- entonces Mido lo amenazó con un cuchillo de carnicería en la mano (**No pregunten de donde lo sacó**).

-Mido guarda ese cuchillo- ordenó Hiroto lo más calmado que pudo.

-No quiero ¿Qué vas a hacer para que lo suelte?

-Te daré helado de chocolate y después de fresa.

-¡Bien!- Dijo Mido saltando mientras guardaba el cuchillo.- Ah por cierto Nagumo, un día de estos tu cabeza adornará la pared de mi habitación- dijo con tono amenazante.

-No volverá a pasar, no volverá a pasar. Je je je- dijo nervioso mientras a todos los presentes le resvalaba una gotita por la nuca.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Aquí tienes- ya estaban en la cocina y Hiroto le estaba sirviendo el helado.

-Yupi!- empezó a comer, perdón he querido decir, a devorar el helado.

-Venga cuentame tus penas- sugirió Hiroto.

-¡Quiero reformas! Me perdí buscando el baño que al final estaba en mi habitación, se me cayó medio mundo encima mientras buscaba mi amado helado y me caí a las alcantarillas intentando matar a Nagumo. ¿Te parece normal?

-No pero… ¡Ya se!

-¿Qué sabes?

-Como conseguir las reformas que tanto quieres.

-¿Cómo? Dímelo, dímelo, dímelo, dímelo…

-Está bien relájate que pareces hiperactivo.

-Bueno la verdad es que soy: hiperactivo, bipolar, sufro alto índice de padecer depresiones, sufro de un trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo y…

-Déjalo no hace falta que continúes.- dijo el pelirrojo a punto de salir pitando porque que una persona sufra todo eso es raro muy muy raro.

-Vale pero dime ya como puedo hacer que se cumpla lo de las reformas.

-Viendo a mi padre adoptivo.

-¿Al señor Kira?

-Exacto.

-Vale.

Midorikawa tragó el helado a la velocidad de la luz y se llevó el de fresa para el camino. Estaba llegando cuando se encontró una charca que parecía poco profunda así que decidió atravesarla. Cogió carrerilla para atravesarla con rapidez y se cayó dentro de la charca poco profunda que media en profundidad alrededor de dos metros y medio.

-Ahhh.- gritó Mido saliendo de dentro del agua- esto es la gota que colma el vaso y por encima ¡perdí mi helado de fresa dentro de la charca que al final era profunda!

Se dirigió echando humo a donde estaba el señor Kira. Abrió la puerta y, a parte del señor Kira, se encontraba Hitomiko intentando que dejase ya el proyecto de los súper soldados.

-Señor Kira ¡quiero una reforma en el instituto Alien!- le gritó el peliverde.

-¿O sino que?- preguntó desafiante el señor Kira.

-O sino…esto- dijo mostrando el cuchillo de carnicería. (**Se lo lleva a todas partes XD**)

**-**Socorro- rogó mientras abrazaba a su hija desesperadamente dejándola casi sin aire.

-Padre por favor suéltame que me estas ahogando- dijo como pudo Hitomiko..

-No te haré daño mientras tú me jures una reforma.

-Está bien acepto- dijo soltando a la pobre Hitomiko que ya se estaba muriendo.

-¿Para cuando?

-En una semana estará todo listo ¿Qué te parece?

-De acuerdo pero por los daños y prejuicios causados quiero 50Kg de helado de chocolate y 2Kg de fresa , ya que no me gusta tanto, para dentro de dos días.

-Creo que…

-¡Acepta!- gritó Hitomiko que no quería otro intento de asesinato por parte de su padre.

-Así me gusta- sentenció Midorikawa.- Adiós señor Kira, un placer volver a verte Hitomiko.

-Igualmente- dijeron aliviados porque ya se íva.

* * *

><p>Una semana después todo estaba listo y con un cartel de identificación en cada puerta, por si a caso, y Mido ya tenía sus 52Kg de helado en total.<p>

**_FIN_**

**Ya he terminado. Dejad algún review porfaplease y se aceptan alagos, críticas constructivas, criticas no constructivas...**

**Star: ¡Corta el rollo!**

**Bell:Sí será mejor. En fin Bye!**


End file.
